


Uncovered, Obvious, Striking

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthmarks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, most importantly, it reminded Nino that he had the privilege of seeing Aiba’s truest self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered, Obvious, Striking

When Nino cracked his eyes open, sunlight had already invaded their room to the most inner corner. The pristine white curtains were swaying slowly, playing with the breeze of summer since they had left the window open the night before. The birds outside were chirping and Nino noticed that one of Aiba’s dogs were barking happily at them. Faintly, Nino could smell the fresh scent of morning - still pure and untainted.

Nino smiled. He inhaled a deep breath and stretched his body a bit, rolling to his side while doing so. Next to him, Aiba was still sleeping peacefully. Aiba was shirtless and on his stomach, his cheek was pressed on the pillow and his mouth was slightly parted. His breathing was soft and steady, and Nino found himself grateful about that. Aiba’s hair was tousled, just like the blanket that barely covered their bodies, but it looked soft and fluffy nonetheless.

Nino took Aiba’s features as he breathed. He stared at the man next to him, cataloging every features of Aiba for the millionth time. He counted the beauty marks that were scattered at some spots. He followed Aiba’s laugh lines that were always his favorite. All the wrinkles, all the smoothness - Nino scanned them all as if he wanted to refresh his imaginary archive about Aiba. Aiba’s neck was long - even when it was bent - and it still appealed Nino in a magical way. Nino’s eyes followed every bump of vein and every jut of bones, he noticed how the skin got lighter as he proceeded further down, a millimeter at a time. Then, finally, Nino stopped. His gaze had landed on the very thing that Nino found so dear to him; Aiba’s birthmark. Uncovered, obvious, striking.

Nino marveled at it. He lifted his finger until it was a millimeter away from it - not touching, but almost - and traced it carefully. Nino always loved that mark. It was beautiful, even though he never said it out loud. It was so unique, so Aiba. And, most importantly, it reminded Nino that he had the privilege of seeing Aiba’s truest self.

It reminded Nino that the Aiba that was in front of him was defenseless. He hid nothing, he revealed everything. There’s no Photoshop, no makeup, no scripted scenarios, and no designated responses. He would say what he wanted to say and he would do what he wanted to do. He would not sugar-coat anything. He would not smile because he had to. It was not Aiba Masaki the idol, it was Aiba Masaki the one that Nino loved so much.

Suddenly, Aiba’s voice startled Nino, “You like it that much, huh?”

Nino pulled his arm out of reflex. He stared at Aiba with shock painted in his face for a split second, then he slapped Aiba’s shoulder playfully and said through his grin, “In your dreams.”

Aiba giggled and it sounded dry and low but honest. His smile reached his eyes and his laughter was infectious.

Nino rolled and stood up, leaving Aiba alone in their bed. He strolled to take a glass of water and plopped down to the sofa in front of the TV, turning on his console without thinking further about it.

Two minutes later, when Nino had just started his game, Nino heard Aiba walked around the house. A few minutes after that, the strong aroma of coffee filled the house and Nino smiled to that. Nino waited. He waited and waited and waited.

Then, like any other mornings, Aiba squeezed himself between Nino and the sofa. He put a cup of coffee on the low table and then proceeded to hug Nino from behind, his bare chest pressed to Nino’s back and his arms around Nino’s chest. He peppered Nino’s shoulder with tiny kisses and went up, up, up to Nino’s cheek.

Nino’s movement was limited that way, but he didn’t complain. He just chuckled when Aiba’s kisses tickled him and let Aiba proceed as he pleased.

“I love you, you know that?” Aiba asked once he reached Nino’s ear.

Nino took a short glance to the side and he saw Aiba’s birthmark there. Uncovered, obvious, striking; reminding Nino that it was Aiba’s truest self.

Nino put his controller down to grab Aiba’s arms and tighten the hug. He turned his face to his side, kissed Aiba’s birthmark once, and confidently said, “I know.”  



End file.
